l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Thorn (Banesfinger)
Summary Fluff Background Thorn comes from a pack of hunters, deep in the northern forest. Normally, the Longtoothes prefer to remain independent and isolated. But in recent years, they have watched their woodland allies the Elves, along with the Dwarves in their snow-covered mountain holds; prosper greatly with the civilized races. So the pack has begun to serve as guides and scouts, trading for shiny metal weapons and armor. But last spring there was an incident: several children went missing from one of the villages that bordered the forest. Days later the children emerged from the forest, scratch and bit, but alive. Exactly one month after that, on the first full-moon, all those children turned into werewolves. They attacked their friends and families. Some were killed, but many were captured and restrained. Through their hatred and ignorance, the villagers hunted down anything that resembled a were-creature. The shifters were a convenient focus for their wrath. At this point, it would have been easy for the Longtoothes to retreat deep into the forest, but this would have done nothing to resolve the problem. The pack leader, Lupin, threw himself at the mercy of the villagers, explaining that the Shifters were not to blame. He even offered the pack’s pledge to help hunt down the lycanthropes. Lupin remains a willing captive, waiting for his pack to find the real culprits in order to release the village children from their curse. Now leader-less, the pack has dispersed into the world, each one hunting for new leads to the werewolves. And since werewolves are part-time humanoids, many of the leads have brought them reluctantly into civilized lands. Personality Thorn is primitive by civilized standards (his low INT represents this). He fears the civilized lands and cities, but reluctantly enters them to investigate any lead which may bring him closer to freeing his leader and the village children’s curse. Mention of monsters and magic remedies always gets his attention. Description Thorn is a savage. His scale armor is unkempt and rusted. He wears primitive fur leggings, cloak and hat. His shifter heritage is very noticeable, as his own fur is long and matted. He is nervous around civilized races and develops a nervous tick/wink in his eye, and tends to growl and bare his fangs when upset. Hooks Where did the werewolve(s) go? Can a magical cure be found? Kicker Thorn needs to find a cure for the lycanthrope, and will likely jump at any chance to investigate rumors of 'monsters', or magical cures. Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 11 (Class 9 + Con 2) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Class Features Fighter Save Bonus: +2 Fortitude Combat Challenge Combat Superiority Weapon Talent (two-handed) Racial Features Longtooth Shifter Ability Scores: +2 Strength, +2 Wisdom Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Choice of One Skill Bonuses: +2 Athletics, +2 Endurance Longtooth Shifting (encounter power) Skills Languages Allarian, Imperia Background Bonus: Perception added to class skill list. Feats Wild Senses: Whenever you make a Perception check to find tracks, you roll twice and use either result. You also gain a +3 feat bonus to initiative checks. Hafted Defense: +1AC and Reflex while wielding polearm or staff in two hands. Background Forest (raised in the woods and years of scouting in the deep forest): Perception added to class skill list Equipment --> --> Weight Carried: 78 lbs Money Remaining: 143 Wish List Magic Scale Armour +1 (lv. 1) Tracking Treasure XP Changes Events Mini Stat Block stat blockBThorn/B Male Longtooth Shifter Fighter 2 Initiative: +6, Passive Perception: 19, Passive Insight: 14, Senses: Low-light AC:19, Fort:18, Reflex:15, Will:15 HP:35/35, Bloodied:17, Surge Value:8, Surges left:11/11 Action Points: 1, Second Wind: unused Powers:color=GreenSure Strike, Reaping Strike,/color color=redCovering Attack, Longtooth Shifting, Grit & Spittle,/color color=grayComeback Strike/color Conditions: /sblock Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from --renau1g Approved Approval 2 Approved by ScorpiusRisk Level 2 Approval 1 Comments from renau1g: *Missing Utility power from Summary Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Your Perception is just +9. * Skills: Your Int mod is -1. * Equipment: Is there a reason that neck piece is on your wishlist? It's worse than what you already have. Anyway, this is all minor, so approved. Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 0 xp by renau1g and ScorpiusRisk. Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W:Characters Category:L4W